


Fool

by fishsoup



Category: How To Sell Drugs Online (Fast)
Genre: Detention, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishsoup/pseuds/fishsoup
Summary: Moritz hats verbockt.





	Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Spielt kurz vor Beginn der Serie und ist im Endeffekt nur eine Übung, um das Schreiben wieder einigermaßen zu lernen X)  
> Eigentlich wollte ich nie nie nie etwas zu dieser Serie schreiben, weil ich einen der Autoren so sehr idolisiere(???), dass es sich einfach falsch anfühlt, sich an seinen Charakteren zu vergreifen. **_STEFAN TITZE (OR ANYONE ELSE INVOLVED IN THE MAKING OF THIS SERIES) IF YOU‘RE READING THIS I AM SORRY AND I LOVE YOU_**

„Lenny?“  
  
Lenny brummt nur abweisend in dem Versuch, irgendwie konzentriert zu erscheinen, aber Moritz kennt ihn zu gut dafür. Lenny ist nicht konzentriert, Lenny ist angepisst und Moritz weiß ganz genau warum. Und ja, es ist seine Schuld, er hat es verbockt und hat Lenny in den ganzen Mist mit reingezogen und ja, dieses Mal ist es schlimmer ausgegangen als bisher immer, aber Lenny muss doch wissen, dass Moritz das weiß und dass es ihm leid tut.  
  
„Lenny,“ versucht er es noch mal, „ich-“  
  
„Lass das“, raunt Lenny ihm zu und sofort schließt Moritz den Mund und senkt den Kopf.  
  
„Was tuschelt ihr beiden denn da hinten so?“ Herr Schmidt macht sich nicht einmal die Mühe, sich von seinem Platz hinter dem Lehrerpult zu erheben. „Nachsitzen heißt Stillarbeit, das hab ich doch ausführlich erklärt!“  
  
„‘Tschuldigung“, murmelt Lenny und widmet sich wieder seinem Aufgabenblatt. Zumindest oberflächlich, denn was die Aufgaben angeht, sieht keine wirklich gelöst aus, obwohl Mathe nach Informatik doch eigentlich Lennys Fachgebiet ist. Stattdessen hat er eine Zeile Code auf den oberen Rand des Blatts geschrieben:  
  
if (moritz=looking) {  
System.out.println(„you should be sorry“);  
}  
  
Moritz würde gerne mit den Augen rollen, würde Lenny gerne als überdramatisch bezeichnen, aber Lenny hat nun mal einfach recht. Moritz hat nicht nur die Drehgenehmigung für ihr Klassenzimmer nicht geholt und ihnen damit das Nachsitzen eingebrockt, sondern ist dadurch auch daran Schuld, dass Lennys Kamera nun im Lehrerzimmer liegt, und das ausgerechnet auf dem Pult seiner eigenen Mutter. Ganz gemäß der Regel „das eigene Kind nicht bevorzugen“. Nur dass Frau Sander Lenny eben nicht nur nicht bevorzugt, sondern umso strenger mit ihm umgeht, wenn er mal was verbockt hat. Und jetzt ist die Kamera erst mal weg und Lenny und er sitzen zum ersten mal nach. Moritz‘ Schuld.  
Lenny hat ihm bei dem unumgänglichen Streit auch gleich noch unterstellt, dass E.P.I.C. eigentlich ihr gemeinsames Projekt hätte sein sollen und Moritz schon wieder keine einzige Zeile Code geschrieben hat. Und Moritz hat ihm nicht zugestimmt, obwohl er vollkommen recht hatte, sondern ihm nochmal die Begriffe CEO und CTO vorgeworfen und dass Lenny nun mal für die Technik und er selbst für den ganzen Rest zuständig sei. Nicht sein klügster Schachzug bisher. Und einer der heftigsten Streits seit Jahren.  
  
Gedankenverloren kritzelt Moritz auf seinen Aufgaben herum. Konzentrieren kann er sich gerade sowieso nicht. Er guckt seinen eigenen Fingern dabei zu, wie ein großes Schwert auf dem Papier entsteht, mit einem Kämpfer dran, irgendwie asiatisch gekleidet und mit einer seltsamen Maske auf, und plötzlich hat er einen Geistesblitz.  
Gut, viel eher ist es ein letzter Strohhalm, an den er sich klammert, aber viel mehr bleibt ihm gerade nicht mehr übrig.  
„Hier, guck!“ Er stupst Lenny an und zeigt mit dem Stift auf den Juggernaut, den er gerade aufs Papier gebracht hat. „Für den wolltest du doch diesen einen Skin haben, oder? Ich kauf dir den, wenn du meine Entschuldigung annimmst.“  
  
Lenny schnauft. „Darum gehts nicht. Das weißt du.“  
  
„Es tut mir doch leid! Das war alles keine Absicht, ich- ich hatte so viel anderes zu tun, ich- Das Geschenk für Lisa musste fertig werden und-“  
  
„Lass gut sein.“ Lenny dreht sich wieder seinem Blatt zu. „Außerdem kannst du dir den eh nicht leisten.“  
  
Moritz unterdrückt die aufkommende Freude. Lenny kann ihm einfach nie zu lange böse sein.  
„Den bekomm ich schwarz irgendwo“, kontert er.  
  
Lenny schmunzelt. „Wo denn? Beim Item-Ebay?“  
  
Moritz will antworten, aber ihm bleiben die Worte im Hals stecken. Er dreht sich zu Lenny. Haben sie da gerade-  
Lennys Blick spricht Bände. Oh ja, sie haben.  
  
Das wird ihre beste Geschäftsidee überhaupt.  
  
„Items“, sagt Moritz. „Mytems“.  
  
„Das ist es.“ Ohne zu zögern dreht Lenny sein Blatt um und beginnt, ein paar Zeilen aufzuschreiben. „Das wird groß, Moritz. Itemhandel im Internet, natürlich anonym und nicht verfolgbar.“ Er grinst Moritz an. „Ich glaube, jetzt haben wirs.“  
  
Moritz grinst zurück. Das wird was, ganz sicher. Todsicher. Wasserdicht. Und diesmal, das schwört er sich, gibt es nichts, was er verbocken wird. Garantiert.


End file.
